


Changing Channels

by mmcgui12_gmu_channelzero (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Channel Zero (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_channelzero
Summary: What if Mike's plan to stop Eddie in the Candle Cove season finale of Channel Zero failed?
Collections: Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme





	Changing Channels

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE OF THE CANDLE COVE SEASON OF CHANNEL ZERO.
> 
> What if Mrs. Booth actually killed Marla near the end of the season finale? In that case, how would the town of Iron Hill be changed by the fact that Marla couldn't help Mike sacrifice himself, thereby letting Eddie possess Mike's body?
> 
> On a related note, as acting sheriff, would Amy have shot Mrs. Booth after Marla was killed? Or would she have arrested the teacher? If Amy did shoot Mrs. Booth, would the teacher survive?
> 
> If Amy shot Mrs. Booth, and Eddie took over Mike's body, how would that affect the press conference Amy held? Would she still say Mrs. Booth did all the killings? Would the press conference become invalid if Eddie still killed people while posing as Mike?
> 
> Would Gary still be able to resign as sheriff and move away from Iron Hill with his kids as seemingly peacefully as he did at the end of the show?
> 
> Would Lily know her uncle was posing as her dad, since she was the one who carried the message to Marla about the sacrifice plan, given the fact that Marla was killed? And would Erica recognize the personality shift in her husband, because Eddie's posing as Mike? Or would she think it was another mental breakdown, like the one that was referenced in flashbacks in early episodes of the season?
> 
> (At the time of the posting of this prompt, I think Mike and Eddie are the only two Channel Zero characters listed in the tags, and any Candle Cove puppets you'd need to use are listed under the Candle Cove fandom.)

The never-ending card game ended. Cheating didn't work for Mike. He just couldn't hold Eddie off. Of course he couldn't. They were twins, and people always wondered how much of a twin connection they had.

And they were right, in a way.

As the game wound down, Mike wondered what was taking their mother so long. And then there were the shots.

Marla Painter wasn't the one to come out of the forest. Frances Booth was.

One of the last things Eddie said to his brother was, "I've got someone to be."

And Mike Painter woke up with one extra tooth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Google Reads Fanfics: Changing Channels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350406) by [mmcgui12sthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings)




End file.
